Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results/2015
< back to the main Previous Results page This is a list of all battles in 2015. Vampires (Turn-Undead) (8 votes) Vampires (Pixel Pop) (4 votes) Angels (11 votes) Vampire hunter (6 votes) Mutiny (9 votes) Steamlands (5 votes) Yin (5 votes) Yang (4 votes) Snails (Feed Me) (14 votes) Snail gun monsters (5 votes) Snails (Parasite) (4 votes) Snails (1 vote) King Edward and King Frog (3 votes) King Kacta and King CEO (2 votes) Moo King and King Meka (3 votes) King Shroom and Midas (0 votes) Wizard (Magic Touch) (7 votes) Sensei jelly bean ninjas (4 votes) Norse father (3 votes) Retired pirates (2 votes) Old Man and Elder clan (1 vote) Trolls (Square Meal) (5 votes) Venus fly trap (Feed Me) (3 votes) Cat and Finch (1 vote) Worms (Rainbogeddon) and Giant worm (0 votes) Moon (8 votes) Bouncy cheese (2 votes) Molten cheese and Cheese (1 vote) Takeshi (9 votes) Enemy 585 (character) (1 vote) Brain (7 votes) Warrior, Sporty, and Skeleton (5 votes) Rats (Tiny Castle) (7 votes) Wolfrats (3 votes) Starfish (Bad Ice-Cream) (12 votes) Starfish (Aquanaut) (4 votes) Waterfalls (Colourblind) (9 votes) Waterfall traps (4 votes) Right eye (8 votes) Rockitty (character) (6 votes) Teeny hero (11 votes) Finch (6 votes) Norman Noggin and Rockitty (character) (5 votes) Green Ninja (character) (3 votes) Blue (16 votes) Oodlegobs (characters) (1 vote) Green Ninja (character) (10 votes) Takeshi (Final Ninja) (8 votes) Awesome Ninja (2 votes) Takeshi (Mega Mash) (0 votes) Warlock (6 votes) Evil Warlock (3 votes) Finch (4 votes) Bird (Ice Beak) and Penguin (Avalanche) (3 votes) Doves (2 votes) Chicks, Egyptian bird and Seagulls (1 vote) Birds (Yin Yang), Birds (Icebreaker series) and Bird monsters (0 votes) Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage (5 votes) 8bit Doves (3 votes) Gunbrick mobule (2 votes) Green Ninja (1 vote) Silly Sausage in Meat Land (0 votes) Test Subject series (11 votes) Final Ninja series (4 votes) Norman Noggin (7 votes) Ultraman (5 votes) Norman Noggin (4 votes) Soldiers (Bullethead) (2 votes) Move blocks (6 votes) Movable boxes (0 votes) Fans (Dangle) and Fans (Nitrome Must Die) (2 votes) Fans (Twin Shot), Fans (Flipside), Fans (Cheese Dreams), Fans (Rustyard) and Fans (Flash Cat) (1 vote) Blue fans and Fans (Onekey) (0 votes) Ditto (8 votes) Mirror Image (2 votes) The Machine (12 votes) Defense Robot Zero (2 votes) King frog (8 votes) Frogs (Ditto) and Frog spell and Frog (Green Ninja) (2 votes) Ribbit (character) (1 vote) Frogs (0 votes) Hands (Silly Sausage mobile) (7 votes) Fireballs (Silly Sausage) (2 votes) Knights (Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire) (11 votes) Knights (Magic Touch) (3 votes) Mosquitoes (Bad Ice-Cream) (7 votes) Mosquitoes (Pest Control) (4 votes) Mosquitoes (Canopy) (2 vote) Nitrome.com (8 votes) Super Feed Me.com (2 votes) Icebreaker website, Nitrome Must Die website and Nitrome Touchy website' (1 vote) '8bit Doves website' (0 votes) 'Professor' (9 votes) 'Doctor Nastidious' and 'Mercenaries' (2 votes) 'Cat (Fat Cat)' (9 votes) 'Owl' (3 votes) 'Red spartan' (11 votes) 'Black spartan' (1 votes) 'Green spartan' and 'White spartan' (0 votes) 'First clan (Icebreaker A Viking Voyage)' (4 votes) 'Hunter clan' and 'First clan' (2 votes) 'Raven clan' (1 vote) 'Red clan' and 'Elder clan' (0 votes) 'Transformers' (7 votes) 'Coil (character)' (6 votes) 'Gunbrick (vehicle)' (6 votes) 'Gunbrick (character)' (5 votes) 'Mecha saur' (9 votes) 'Dinosaurs (BC Bow Contest)' (3 votes) 'Godzilla (Pixel Pop)' (2 votes) 'Plumber' (9 votes) 'Bearded man' (5 votes) 'Girl' (6 votes) 'Oodlegobs (characters)' (4 votes) 'Submolok (character)' (8 votes) 'Submarine' (4 votes) 'Nitrome Enjoyment System' (4 votes) 'Test Subject' and 'Final Ninja' (3 votes) 'Off the Rails, '''Twin Shot, Icebreaker, and Mirror Image (1 vote) Toxic (0 votes) Mushrooms (Fat Cat) (5 votes) Mushrooms (Cave Chaos) (3 votes) Mushrooms (Canopy) and Mushrooms (Blast RPG) (2 votes) Coil and Ice Beak (5 votes) J-J-Jump (3 votes) Gunbrick and Turnament (2 votes) Flue (0 votes) Gunbrick (mobile) (9 votes) Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage (8 votes) 8bit Doves and Platform Panic (1 vote) Endless Doves and Roller Polar (0 votes) Rubble Trouble New York destructive buildings and Rubble Trouble Tokyo destructive building (4 votes) Submolok (character) (9 votes) Mini UFOs (3 votes) Aliens (Four Play) (1 vote)